Shinigami Hope
by elock15
Summary: 1500-200 years have past after the 1000 year blood war nothing seems to be going wrong intot he head FullBringer captain Jarrod plots his little plan..
1. Chapter 1:Prologue

Prologue

Argh! as the espada 5 scream as she is giving birth to twins as the husband captain of squad twelve Elric Kibo trying to help her in anyway he can. "Come on love just keep pushing the little guy is almost here" Elric puts his hands on one of the twins and takes it out "it's a boy" the captain smiled widely the baby had a faint white skin and his eyes being brown his hole was around his chest only being a small hole shape. The captain looks behind him and sees his wife fraction LT Rob "Rob come over here I need you for a sec" the captain said in a rush Uh what is it sir?" the fraction hurryied over to him while shivering seeing the blood his espada lost "I need you to take care of my son for a second" "Okay" the fraction said with no hesitation. griping the young child "Alright love just one more push and we can get the other monster out of you" as he smiled but lost it fast after seeing how much pain his wife is in and notice she is feeling weak with the amount of blood she lost she scream and spirtual pressur came bursting out shaking hueco mundo "Please block it we don't want any other fraction or espada finding us" the captain quickly got the child out and saw how much blood is on newborn had a full head of hair just like his mother crimson red his skin is more tanish and has brown eyes just like his older brother who was only 13mins older then him the child did not have a hole it seems he took his father side and looks more of a shinigami then a hollow. "Ro.. Rob give me my son I want to see him" the espada said as her beautiful smile came and her crimson hair covering her pillow and a bit on her head she holds her son on her chest smiling the baby shows no emotions his eyes close shut but you can hear some moaning from the child "What should we name him? Elric said ceriously. "Sorano" Rob smirk and jerk his head around trying not let them see him "What are you smirking about Rob" the espada said "Nothing ma'am just that name is it not ment for only girls? "No" the espada said. I think that name is wonderful for him Elric smiled "And this little guy will be name "Kurimuzon" the name resembles your hair love the captain look at her as he is happy to share this moment with the one he loved for 500 years…

…. 50mins after the birth In the espada meeting room.

"What is this meeting about now?" asking espada 4 Tyrone Taski his tone being carefree but still cerious as if why the espadas are called up his dark Brown skin and his espada suit having his sleeves cut off and showing off his chest and his muscles he had to be 15inches taller then the previous espada back 1243 years ago Ulquiorra." Might just be a update about our little heaven" 9th espada Katakana came walking behind Tyrone as they walk to the Espada meeting room. His eyes being close and not smiling what so ever his dark red hair at least reach to the back of his neck his skin being as white as his suit if not more whiter his hands being in his pockets built in the espada custom made suit and the number 9 on the left side of his shoulder the hole he had was on his toung and the number 9 being in the right side of his eye. "Do you think it is about her.." Tyrone had a faint voice when saying those words "Maybe she has gone inactive about ten months now might be about her demotion" "Arh.. you know "what I mean Katakana". "Oh you mean about that Suposably secret marriage she had with the captain of squad twelve?" "Yes" Tyrone had a serious look into his eyes knowing that if she got more closer to him it will be breaking one of the laws the Shinigamis and Arrancars created."Listen you know that she knows what she is doing is wrong and so does that Shinigami so called her husband.." I know I know just she will die she knows the consequents if she gives birth to hybrids"Tyrone never like the tought of her being killed she is the strongest among the espadas and is far more powerful then Aizen was when in his strongest form "We are here" Katakana said in a serious voice. Espada 4 and 9 saw the seats filled with the remaining espadas the head Espada Neisan his light brown skin and greenish eyes his hair being light grey and a mask covering his face his Espada suit covered his body he wears white gloves with writing on them espada 2 Ritsu his hair is light brown and skin being pale white his smirk he has on his face and never seems to take it off he wears a cape like clothing on top of his espada custom made suit being red mix with navy blue and Espada 3. Raijin. His white skin and light blue hair along with his arrancar suit showing a bit of his chest and Antlers like boney thing on top of his head nothing much to say about him he tends not to speak what so ever he lost his voice when he was born and can only use hand motions to tell how he feels.. Kasu espada 6 located onto the back of his neck his blueish hair limiting it self 2 inches from his neck his tanish skin couler his custom made robes he had on being yellow/white Kasu wears glasses "Look you chose to come" "We seem to be missing espada 7,8,10,11,12,13 not to forget espada 5" as Neisan said with a deep voice and spirtual power crushing the floors creating cracks the rest of the espadas barely able to handle the power he has shown Tyrone and Katakana took there seats "So what is the meeting about?" Kasu ask. "We are going to go kill Kuria today wont we!" Tyrone spoke out "Watch your mouth" Ritsu got out of his seat screaming at espada four for yelling at Neisan. "Both of you chill if we have to kill her let it be but you better have a plan" as Kasu spoke out {{OH WE HAVE A PLAN}} "wh..who are you?" Katakana ask? the espadas all look at the Mysterious man. The Mysterious figuerd jump onto the table and walk around with a dark robe to hide his body and a mask to hide his face. Who are you show us now! Tyrone demanding the stranger "So you want to know who I am?" The strnager puts his hands on the robe and mask and pulls them off of his body showing a Darkish redish robe and letters saying FBHC my name is Jarrod I am currently the head captain of the FullBringers I am here to help you guys kill the Legendary espada 5 knowing how powerful she is and not to forget one of the strongest captains Elric both of them must be punish for the crims for createing a being so powerful it will some day destroy the soul king and royal guards with one swipe of its blade. "How can we trust you?" Niesan ask "Easy I take care of all of your problems and you give me somthing in return "what is it" Katakana leaning forward cerious of what this lonely human would want with the Espadas "I will explain that later right now lets get rid of the captain and Kuria along with the kids she gave birth to" "What she had kids already?!" Tyrone got out of his chair "No wonder why she got inactive.. she was hiding it.." Yes the only one she spoken to was her husband or fraction Rob" Jarrod said in a dull voice "Right now one of my body guards are going to take care of her and the Pathic captain Elric" "What!" the head Espada spirtual pressur began to rise but was cut off with Jarrod. "What! you are not right how can you cut off my power like that!? "I am mearly one hell of a captain you underestimate me" my friend is only 20% weaker then me but even then he can take out all the 13 espadas combine and even the royal guard too" He should be done with them in about 5mins or so and that is if they run.." Who is your friend" Kasu ask being scared of how powerful he is knowing he could kill them all in only 5secs "His name is Hakai". The Espadas are amaze of his power and only wait to see what happens next..

SOMEWHERE IN ESPADA 5 TEMPLE

"Come now we need to hurry and get to the Senkaimon" in the top of the temple of Kurais fraction Elric said in a rush As Rob was holding the two children and watching Kuria and Elric running Kuria was still weak and could not move so Elric held her and carryied her to the top Rob stop for a sec and notice a powerful spirtual poressuer "Do you feel that Ma'am?" Rob said in a worry voice knowing some one is coming after his espada "Ya but it does not feel right as if it was not a Espada"Rob was confuse on who it could be. Elric quickly said as he is rushing to the top "Because it is not a Espada it is a Shinigami "Who could it be?" Rob ask "Someone who we should not run into right now I don't even know how he could of came here…" "WHO IS IT TELL ME!" Rob yelled out "Shh don't wake them up" the captain smiled "I will tell you once we get there" "Here we go Rob open the door will ya I am going to put Kuria down for a second to see how she is doing" the captain said in a calm voice "Right" Rob ran to the door right when Rob open the door came a big explosion the words came out "HADO 33 soukatsui! Rob quickly doge the attack but even then he felt how strong it was the force of the wind push him to the walls Rob put his hands on to the newly born kids protecting them "Ah so this is the fraction LT of Kuria you don't look like much.." "Shut it! who the hell are you and how did you get up here befor us!?" "How did I get here befor you? easy I was here 30mins befor you got to the barracks of your fraction" "Dame you.. Rob did not know what to do he had two kids one on the left and the other to the right" "I did not come here to kill you Rob only the two kids and the espada 5 along with her husband each are a monster and must be taken care of as he grips his sword pulling it out slightly "If any defiance you shall be killed" Rob grab his sword out aiming it at the attacker "I wont let you take them or there lifes!" Very well it saddens me that i have to kill you the attacker came from behind Rob in an instant befor I kill you my name is Hakai and I am a C46 member… the sword ready to slash Rob suddenly sparks came flying "I wont let you hurt my new family" Elric… so nice to see you" Hakai jump back "Take the kids and my wife to a safe place I will deal with him" " Right" Rob said grabing the kids and Kuria puting her on his shoulders Rob then vanish "Ah love a good game of hide and seek cant wait to get started just need to finish you off Hakai said with a smile his dark blue hair and the mole on his right cheek along with blue robes he wears his black eyes show what his emotions he has. "So Elric tell me how will you feel watching your wife slowly die?" Elric jump in the air useing flash step and jerk his right hand swinging it at Hakai,Hakai blocks the move and steps to the right twisting his body and kicking Elric into the wall "to bad I tought the fight would be more fun Hakai said with no emotions what so ever" HADO 54 Haien large blast if purple flames shot at Elric and turns the wall to ash nothing more seeing no trace of Elric "Eh bad death fro a captain but I will give the ashes to Jarrod and see if it should be a good idea to keep it.." Suddenly a large slash came on Hakai the wound wa snot deep but at least good to make him spill come blood his right arm was cut "ARGHHH! dame you… you will pay for that Elric! "Eh you think so little of me now time for you to die" Elric said in a serious tone "Tear and bleed Lucy" as Elric unlock his shikai "What is this your shikai? wont stop me Hakai said in a cocky attitude "You forget I can take on all the captains and head captain at once and I can still win you have no chance" or do I? Hakai said in a silent voice Elric flash step to Hakai to cut him but right then his arm was cut off and his sword broke only leaving the handle.. "Ah how did you do that?!" Elric was scared how could some be so fast under that be so powerful? "There is a diffrence in our power Elric" Hakai said with a serious tone. "You can take on all the captains and head captains I can do the same thing and take on the Royal guard members combine and leave with out a scratch I only let you cut me now good bye as Hakai smiled. "I'm sorry love I failed.." Hakai slash Elric blood drip every where "It bugs me to see my zanpaktou all bloody by such felth well I guss I will kill the rest of them… as Hakai walk to Kuria and her fraction he notice how he could not trace any spirtual pressure but he could trace Rob Hakia quickly flash step to him after a few seconds he found them how much shock he was in running to Rob with blood on his sword and Kuria lifeless body on the ground her head decapitated "What have you done?" Hakai was not sure of what happen last time he saw Rob he would of died for her kids now he just killed his Espada? how much of a twist is this he tought. "I did it because I learn how much of a traitor she is I had to it was the right thing to do…" Rob said with no emotions but his fist griping tightly to the sword he was holding "Its good you came to the right side and what did you do with the kids?" Hakai waited for a reply "I killed them I burn the bodies so there would only be ash "Hakai twitch his eyes to the fire and notice nothing but ash is burning now "So you killed them.. good job" I will report this to the Espadas and what you did I will be seeing you later" "Ya.."

15mins earilyer

"Come on I need to hurry I don't think Elric can take that guy on alone.." Rod had no clue what to do he only knew one spot left to go to and that was the second Sekaimon in the far north gate of Las Noches Rob quickly use his Sonido Rob jerk his head looking for Las Noches while hoping one of the kids wont fall of of the bag he had to the side of him holding them "Yes I reach it the North gate" Ro..Rob.. Kuria spoke in softness "What is it Ma'am? "I need you to do somthing important so listen closely" as the espada was trying to regain her power "I need you to take Sorano and protect him hide him if needed and train him make sure he is safe.. also take Kurimuzon to the squad 12 barracks there is a LT there name Seikun he will take care of him.. but there is no need we just need to take you guys to a safe pla- after being cut off by Kuria "Listen this is important I need you to gather a hollow or clay like rock and burn it into a fire" "But why?" Rob had no clue what she was asking.. "I need you to pretend you killed them" "Bu-" Being cut off again by Kuria "Listen I need you to do this…" What is it?" Rob you where a fine Fraction I trusted you and can rely on you but right now… "I want you to kill me!" Its the only way to save my kids please Rob I beg you do it. "No I cant does not feel right.." "Rob shouted the espada "We don't have much time just do it! Rob knew he was ment to protect his espada he could never hurt her.. but he must do this to protect her kids.. "Robs grabs his sword out slowly… It was great being by your side Rob said in a tearing up face.. He had his sword right to Kuria neck while her eyes were close "Rob closing his eyes and then slices threw his espada neck cutting her head off with blood is every were "I'm sorry.. so sorry" Rob had gelt but could not feel bad now he had to take care of the kids.. Rob hide Sorano and place him on top of the northern tower roof he then took Kurimuzon and headed to the Soul society "Halt who are you arrancar?" I am Rob I am fraction LT and I came to send a gift from my espada to squad 12 LT Sekiun "Alright you may go on" the Shinigamis said with no care in the world Rob race to the squad 12 barracks when he got to the barracks he knock on the door leaving the child on the door step Rob then Sonido back to the Senkaimon "So now I wait here…" As Rob is waiting and hoping Sorano is going to be okay up in the cold roof and just hope he won't make any noises

30mins after the incidence

The Espadas still sitting down thinking what Jarrod wants what is his motives why is he hear? but at this point no need to worry just worry about the Hakai and him killing Elric and Kuria and the kids Suddenly some one came behind Jarrod "It was a easy battle he died after releaseing his shikai" "Is that so you seem to got stronger Hakai" Jarrod said with amusment "And the fraction Rob what about him?" Jarrod ask.. "He killed his Espada and the kids I think he should proven himself killing your own espada and two knew borns seems little hard core don't you agree? ""Yes" As every one and the other espadas looking at Tyrone raiseing his spirtual enrgy "Hey wait where do you think you are going Tyrone Jarrod ask?" "To bed Tyrone replyed with an upset voice "What got under his skin Jarrod ask Sarcasticly "Espada 5 was inportant to him Jarrod" espada 9 said "Oh have not notice.." will back to Soul Socity as Jarrod and Hakai teleported back to SS "We will discuss more infomation" Jarrod said to the head espada and did not wait for a reply..

NEXT CHAPTER WILL COME SOON THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEW IN IT ALSO FIND OUT WHAT THE NOTE SAYS AND WHAT OUR THE HEAD CAPTAIN OF THE FULL BRINGERS MOTIVES ARE WHAT IS HE PLANING? AND HOW POWERFUL CAN HE BE?

Next chapter will be a pretime skip about squad 12 and the main charater Kurimuzon

Any word you don't understand just PM me on Roblox XxShinigamiMewPloxxX and I will do my best to reply to you thank you and review ^-^

I will try and fix the grammar and spelling errors soon I just had some problems lately..

All the charaters are OC it may be rare to see a charater like Ichigo or Rukia but for now just enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2:10 Years later

That very Night

"Wahh" Kurimuzon kept on crying the dark night in front of the squad 12 barracks. "Who is it?" squad 12 Lieutenant Seikun look down seeing a crying baby with a letter stuck to the blanket it was wrap in Seikun picks it up and reads it his eyes widened and folded up the note and place it into the side of his chest."Seems you are all I got that is left of him kid.." Seikun pick up the crying child and set him onto a seat on the couch "stay right there" Seikun left the child and a tear down his face fell onto Kurimuzon. Seikun walk over to a fellow squad member door "Knock" "Knock" the door began to open a young women her body is in the mid 20s her name is Ako,Ako has tuscan red hair worn in a shoulder length wide ponytail, with a hair clip to keep her hair off her forehead and a wide forelock to the right side of her face. Her eyes are dark blue "7th seat Ako I have somthing to tell you.." Seikun said in a bit of pain but trying not to hold it back.. "What is it?" she rubs her eyes still a bit sleepy Seikun takes out the note from the right side of his **Shihakushō** Ako takes the note and opens it up "What.. no its not true he cant.. ca...captain!" she puts her right hand on her mouth trying to make to much noise and wake up the other seated members her knees fall on the ground and began to cry.. "There was no need for this" she cryied out Seikun stood there then he kneel down and Place both of his arms around Ako and then hug her "we cant cry now we gotta protect his legacy" Seikun smiled a bit Ako quickly hugged Seikun tightly and then started to cry more.

Next Morning in 1st Division barracks

"Sir head captain Jarrod has the report about the hybrids and waiting to come in" said the 1st division LT Kensai his nightfall skin a bit rocky body unhumanly and his hoodie that leave nothing but his shiny red eyes... "Well let him in" 1st division captain Rukiryo his whitish skin coulor and crystal blue eyes he wears a noraml 1st division captain coat and the head of all the captains he is very respected for the leader ship skills he shows and power. "Sir" said the FullBringer captain Jarrod "I came with the report about the captain of squad 12 Elric and his wife Kuria currently both of them have died. "And the kids?" said the head captain with no attention to even care.. "They have died by Kurias fraction Rob" Jarrod smirk but quickly put on a strait face "is that so? well then what a twist Rob is normaly not the type to betray like that" "I think his mind was settled after seeing how powerful Hakai is" Jarrod smirk because of what happen during that moment in Hueco Mundo "So where are there bodyies?" Head captain Rukiryo demanding to know "They are being held underground of the 4th division barracks" "Alright tell Squad 12 and the espadas about there funeral" "As you wish"

In Squad Twelve

"Seikun Sir reporting in!" said the 5th seat Jaz with his blondish hair and white skin he wears a basic Shihakusho "What is it?" Seikun ask? "Head captain Rukiryo wanted to tell you about the funeral Seikun Sir" The 5th seat said in a bit of a wery voice "Alright when is it?" Seikun ask in a calm voice "It's 3 days from now around 3:30 PM "Alright Jaz go take the week off I notice that you are trying to create your own banaki " "Uh yes Sir I was keeping it a secret I only got a little bit of it done" Seikun look at Jaz and then close his eyes Jaz nod his head as if he knew that Seikun just wanted a moment of silence."Look at him sleeping he so cute Ako smiled" she puts her fingers on Kurimuzon tiny chest rubbing him. "7th seat Ako!" yelled out Unseated squad member Anjera Kubota she wears a ponytail with her Dark brown hair going all the way down to the middle part of her spine her pretty smile and great figure her tanish skin with crimson eyes "Oh you are back" Ako got up and quickly hug her old friend"I came back from my mission in the world of the liveing just came to check in with you and see how you are doing" Anjera smiled happy to be back "Oh who is this little guy?" Anjera ask curiously "You and Seikun did not have a child did you!?" Ako blush and wave her hands back and fourth no no no nothing like that.." Ako quickly put on a serious look and her eyes began to tear up "Uh what happen?" Anjera came to comfort Ako "Our captain died just 2 days ago.." "Anjera put her right hand on Ako and came to pull her in "I been gone for more then 13months I am sorry I could of- Being cut off by Ako " No you could of not done anything he died protecting his wife his one and only son" Suddenly both of the girls notice a odd spiritual pressure coming from the crib Kurimuzon was in Ako and Anjera ran to the crib and notice that Kurimuzon spiritual energy has change into a hollow. "Anjera was speechless" "Is this Hollowficaton? feels a bit diffrent as if it is trying to combine with his normal Spiritual pressure "Ako put her hands together and then place a seal onto Kurimuzon chest to block his Spiritual energy "What was that?" Anjera ask as if she saw a monster "He is a Hybrid" Ako whip some tears down her face after being reminded of her captain death "A Hybrid? is that not a Vizard? why make it sound so bad?" Anjera was clueless as if it made no since to her. Ako took her hand off of Kurimuzon chest after she got done with the seal "Vizards are Shinigamis

who have obtained Hollow powers.

Having begun as Shinigami, the Visored appear entirely Human and, barring those times where they are using their powers, are indistinguishable from ordinary Shinigami. To gain access to their Hollow powers, a Visored dons a Hollow mask. This allows them to augment their Shinigami abilities with Hollow powers, as well as giving them access to some of the more generic Hollow abilities. Their spiritual Pressure likewise changes into a mix of Hollow and Shinigami. This process of donning one's Hollow mask is referred to as Hollowfication. But Hybrids are different they are born into this world as a Shinigami and a Arrancar in there body is a type of power that we call Take over when Take over been sent they will release 10% or higher of the inner Shinigami or Arrancar that is inside them depending on the race however if the Hybrid is not strong to go over 10% the inner power he or she just release will take control of them becoming unstoppable monsters this happen befor with a former Hybrid during the winter war two thousand and fourteen years ago Tousen but his power that he shown was not a full 100% of a hybrid his power was a captain so the power he had inside of him should of been a espada power but he did not good full out Hybrids are to far powerful to keep alive but.." This little guy id all we have left of our captain and he cared for him he died for him so why should we not do the same?"

"Ako.." "If you think this little prick is worth protecting so why not" Anjera smiled even thowe she does not know the full story

3 Days after the Greeting of Anjera.

It was a dark and stormy night all 12 but Ako the seated members of squad 12 walk up high stairs followed by Head captain Ruki and Jarrod followed by Hakai and few other captains and espadas.

The fire burning both of the lifeless bodyies of Kuria and Elric

"Squad 12 Lieutenant Seikun watch as his captain turns to ash" Espada 4 Tyrone trying to hold back his tears and clunching his fist and the rest of the squad 12 members"

After the funeral "Jarrod smirk and then a big explosion came" Seikun Ako Rukiryo and the rest of the squad/espadas quickly flash step to where the explosion took place seeing fire and burning limbs fly every where "Who did this!" Jarrod yelled out "Kensai flash step to his captain and told him the reports of the explosion just about all the FullBringers where in there beside The Head FullBringer captain he was the only one who was not there. "My men Jarrod got on his knees and began to shed tears. "I want to know who did this I demand it! he shouted but no one knows who did it no evidence to follow no nothing just fire and dead bodyies.. "Quick some one is under some pile of rubble as a bit of crying came from the rocks" Few squad 4 members began to dig out the people that where under the pile of rocks "Cough Cough" 7th seat Ako freak out not seeing Kurimuzon in her arm "Where is he where is Kurimuzon!" Ako began to freak out and yell for his name Seikun quickly rush to Ako to see if she was okay "I..I lost him" she began to cry " To the far left of espada 5 who came for the funeral listen and found the child under some rocks surprisingly he was not hurt nor was Ako Rob pick up the young child remembering him but showed no emotions and gave him back to Ako after she was check up and no wounds. Jarrod still was yelling for who did this to his men. Seikun told rest of his squad members to report back to squad twelve And let the support squad take over the fire.

10 YEARS LATER

As Kurimuzon sat on a chair watching Ako as she is teaching him about kido "Ah this is so annoying Ako-Chan why don't we just do kido and not learn about it?" Ako smiled and look at Kurimuzon with a graceful look "Because if you do not know what type of kido to use how will you win a fight?"

"I will use my zanpaktou" Kurimuzon shouted out Ako smiled and release a bit of a laugh "Come now you need to know this if you ever want to become a shinigami" "And besides tomorrow is the day you go to the Academy oh I am so proud of you"she smiled and put her hand on Kurimuzon and rub it he laugh telling her to stop it Ako took a serious look "Kurimuzon remember the seal I showed you if it ever breaks keep it on" "Uh okay" with a scared but calm voice Seikun then walks into the room giving updates to Ako to send to Head captain Jarrod about the mystery explosion 10 years ago. "Ako I'm going to need you to go to Jarrod and send him the updates of the explosion" Seikun look at Kurimuzon seeing his crimson red hair up to his neck Kurimuzon "Uh Sir!" He got out of his chair and look at Seikun in a serious way "I notice your spiritual pressure has gotten stronger at least to 7th seat Kurimuzon smiled "I did?" "Yes" Kurimuzon smiled knowing his training he did as he was younger paid off "With this seal it is hard to get strong holding my power back "We have that seal on for a reason so keep it that way" Now hurry and get to bed important day tomorrow "Right!" Kurimuzon ran to bed.

NEXT DAY

Kurimuzon got up out of bed putting on nice clean pants and a shirt and went to the squad 12 barracks to get some breakfast "Oh hey Kurimuzon" shouted out Anjera "Oh hey" Kurimuzon Yawn out Anjera smiled and look at Kurimuzon "Sooo hows it going so far happy?" No reply from Kurimuzon due to him not being a morning type Anjera flick Kurimuzon over the head "Ah what was that for?" she replyed "For not replying to what I said" "Yes yes i am happy about it

She smiled "Good we need more members anyway" as the both of them walk to the squad 12 barracks Kurimuzon opens the door for Anjera and walks in they go and gather some food and eat breakfast "You know kurimuzon I have a sister just about 2 years younger then you she is a catch" Anjera smiled "A sister? I never knew you had one" Anjera smiled "Yep she was born 2 years after you and my little brother who was born one year after her maybe one day I will take you to go see my family I think you will like them back at my home we had a big lake where I use to go swimming with the other kids Anjera was happy to talk about her life and her family she rarely gets to speak with the missions she has been going on and time spent alone in the world of the living "So where you and the rest of your family happy? Kurimuzon was also happy to talk about things like a mom or a dad he never had one to call a mom or a dad just the squad who raise him. "Well ya we where happy but every family has a bad time and will it was rare for my mom to be upset and my dad they live each life to the fullest they where proud of me of becoming a shinigami and one day my 2 sibilings will become one as well she smiled "Alright lets get going to the academy" Anjera got out of her chair Kurimuzon was surprise what about the others? Seikun and Ako" "Oh they have somthing to do" "Okay" Kurimuzon look down but got up and walk with Anjera as they open the door all the squad 12 members where in a line saluting to Kurimuzon and walk down to a strait path to the entrance of squad 12 gates Seikun and Ako standing on top of a building watching him walk with Anjera to the Academy "Its like only yesterday that I found that little brat on the ground near my door now look at him thinking he is a bad ass.." Seikun said in a serious voice but in a funny way "I cant wait to see him on the stand with his class mates I might just cry seeing him grow up so fast as he is" Ako left eye began to tear up "Ya"Seikun said

In the Academy

Kurimuzon look so amaze of how big it is and how many people there are to fight with and train and learn and watch he jump with glee "calm down this is serious" Anjera said in such a serious tone each and every one of the people you see are all fighting for one thing and that is to prove who is the strongest"

She put her right hand on Kurimuzon and smiled "Well have fun I will see you in 1-3 years" "Ah wait don't leave me!" Kurimuzon was stuck and had no place to go or know what to do.. "Hi are you new here?" "Uh yes and you are" Kurimuzon ask in a curious voice "My name is Ochita his black hair and green eyes with light skin. "Helping out a newbie? Ochita turn around "Oh hey Sōzō-ryoku his dark skin and Afro like hair followed by black glasses we are 2nd year students and who might you be? "Kurimuzon" Ochita put his fist up to Kurimuzon saying "Alright Crimson nice to meet ya I am Ochita and that guy over there is Sozo-Ryoku if you need anything just ask us.

I work hard on this chapter and sorry for the delays I pulled up I got the chapter done on Monday but I did not save so I had to redo it

Reviewing the story will be nice 3

Next chapter will be training c:


End file.
